


A little taste of poison

by Kiochii



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Possible Rape, will add more as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiochii/pseuds/Kiochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and the gang continue on their trek to find the jewel shards not knowing that they were walking into a trap set in motion fifty years before. As demon mating season approaches can the gang find out exactly what Naraku is planning or is even after or will they loose their most valuable member to a fifty year plan in action. Lets not forget the sudden appearance of a strange demoness from foreign lands that knows to much for her own good. "Its just a little taste of poison".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I was originally only going to do three stories at the same time. Something special, mother, and the other D-gray man fic which is still in on the back burners because THIS STORY GOT STUCK IN MY HEAD!! I seriously think that Naraku and Inuyasha is sexy. So I decided to let this one slip in there with the others. I decided that at random I will be updating a chapter a week. It could be the same story twice or a different one. I really am random and I type this chapters one what one is most prominent in my head. For now this is just the beginning for this story so tell me what you think. Thankies!

Wind whispered through the clearing flitting up in a breathy dance as it tickled at silver tresses of a sleeping beauty pinned to an ancient tree by a sacred arrow. The beauty was wrapped with a thick vine that hugged it in a somewhat loving embrace from the sacred tree. His bright red fire rat robes blazed against the soft natural browns of the sacred tree as he slept.  
Just below the sleeping silver haired male a young woman with red and silver hair stared up at him with two pools of molten mercury as she tilted her head watching his puppy ears twitch lazily. Her arms were crossed and her silver barbed tail twitched behind her catching the rays of the sun. Her outfit revealed silver scales just above the tail as her feathered ears twitched to the sound of footsteps approaching. Lazily she twisted her sharp and deadly tail around her waist letting the barbs hook into one another with a click.  
“Beautiful isn’t he?”  
The low voice of a man drifted to her ears as he approached her. Her pointed, feathered ears flicked on the side of her head as she cast a bored look to the man cloaked in a white baboon cloak. She watched with little emotions as he lifted his arms and pulled back the hood to reveal a handsome man with wavy black hair and crimson eyes.  
Tilting her head slightly the woman turned her attention back to the sleeping figure pinned to the tree as pangs of sadness stung like bees deep within her heart. Taking her silence as a sign to continue the man spoke once more as he approached the sleeping form.  
“Such a pity something so beautiful was mistreated through his life just for the blood that pumps through his veins. Don’t you agree lady Kikka?”  
Kikka’s ears twitched at the mention of her name as she slowly turned her gaze once more to the man who now stood below the sleeping boy his eyes staring up in longing at the figure.  
“Indeed it is heart rending, Naraku. Mistreatment to hanyous is nothing new to me although still sickening non the less. Although I have never seen something like this happen to one, since normally they would be slain before they could even think. He truly is a beautiful mix of inu and human, truly breathtaking and the power that courses through his veins before his purging is absolutely intoxicating. Like a vaporous drug setting the sense on high as lighting courses through your veins. He will only become more powerful, beautiful, and the potential offspring to be born from him.”  
A visible shutter passed through the seemingly passive woman as she cast her gaze between the two beings. One trapped in a mystic slumber thanks to a foolish miko and another swallowed in darkness of his own choosing. It amused her somewhat as she watched the crimson eyes flash with a mixture of lust, wanting, and burning jealousy at the boys actions. She gave a slight smile as she crossed her hands over her chest flashing the tip of one of her fangs.  
“You have much competition for the rights to claim him and even if you did manage that damned miasma of yours will slowly kill him. To add insult to injury the boy cannot stand to be within your presence without the need to tear you limb from limb. So tell me Naraku what is it you wish to ask of me?”  
Naraku turned his blood colored eyes to the woman her silver eyes never wavering from him sending minute shivers down his spine. He knew she was one of the few demons he would not want to anger for how much shear power they held deep within them. Shaking his head to purge the thoughts he stared straight into the girls two pools of liquid silver and spoke.  
“I wish to find a way to make him more resilient to my miasma while bending him closer to choosing me as a mate. I figured that one as old as you would know of a fine way of slowly poisoning his mind into becoming mine.”  
Kikka raised a delicate brow at the man before settling her gaze back to the hanyou in contemplation. She knew whether it be for good or for evil she’d prefer the hanyou to have a mate by his side when the purge starts and even after to aid the hanyou. Although knowing Naraku the loyalty would be towards more evil intent but what could one do when one has limited options. Sighing she approached the pair and touched the root that twisted up the boy’s body.  
“You just need to let his body get used to your miasma in this state. Allow it to gradually grow while pinned to the tree so the sacred arrow can purge the poison while his body gets used to it. He will slowly build a resistance to it as well as a fixation. His mind will start to associate the miasma with forms of comfort like that of a warm and worn blanket. But be warned Naraku that not even that would full persuade him to you; it is only a catalyst to start his instincts to bend towards you. If you want his heart well that is a battle that not even I can guide you through.”  
Kikkas words became airy as her body twisted and turned into smoke as she disappeared into the wind as if she was never there. Naraku let out a small sigh of relief as he turned to look at the sleeping form of the boy. Climbing up the twisted root he placed a gentle hand against his cheek giving a cruel yet kind smile to the inu hanyou and leaned down placing a soft kiss on the boys lips. As he pulled back little wisps of miasma bled from his own lips into the hanyous making the sleeping boy twitch before settling back once more against the rough bark.  
Stepping down Naraku liked his lips as if they had the sweetest of honey coating them before giving a low chuckle and disappearing into a puff of purple miasma. As he dissipated he deep sultry voice whispered around the sleeping hanyou wish promises of the boy becoming his and his alone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY PULLED THROUGH!!! Here is chapter two and oh my god did I have bad writers block for this chapter. Seriously I rewrote this chapter three times before finally settling on this. Please tell me what you think.

Inuyasha laid on his back as annoyance burned deep within his chest as he stared up at the sky a deep throbbing humming at the back of his neck. Not a few moments before the future miko Kagome had ‘sat’ him once again for being ‘inconsiderate’. The blasted wench would sit her just because saying he needed to learn some ‘manners’ damn the woman. He’s a god damn half demon who lived his whole life on the run for his life. Like hell he has any use for things such as manners especially since it has been he who has been keeping them all alive.  
He let out a long desperate sigh as the feeling of loneliness bubbled deep within him before he brutally squashed it. He knew from the day his mother had died that he would forever be on his own, never to be accepted by neither human nor demon. It was the cruel fate of a hanyou to be hunted down and killed just for the so called tainted blood that runs through their veins.  
Yet here he was traveling with a group of humans and young demons to battle an evil that should have never been born feeling as if he was nothing more than a leashed pet. All because of the damn rosary beads slung around his neck, the very same ones that would plummet him to the ground hard enough to cause a crater with the utterance of a single word from soft pink lips. What’s worst is he was starting to believe he deserved the constant abuse of his freedom, his very person. After all according to the world he was nothing more than filth defiling the very ground he walked on.  
“You know if you lay there for too long even you would begin to feel the effects of the chill tonight young one.”  
Inuyasha opened his molten gold eyes to stare up at the young female sitting on a tree branch directly above where he lay. He narrowed his eyes at the woman as he rolled up into a sitting position never taking his eyes away from her.  
“What the hell do you want wench? You’ve been bothering me ever since I was freed from the god tree and I’m getting sick and tired of not knowing what you want!”  
The woman tilted her head her features never changing from the emotionless mask as she eyed him with a mixture of curiosity and boredom. It was a strange mix to see fluttering together but seemed to work as she cocked her head.  
Sighing Inuyasha shook his own head allowing his white main to cascade around his shoulders like a silver waterfall before giving an impassive huff.  
“Can’t you at least tell me your name?”  
At that the woman leaned back slightly before her mask cracked as a small smile spread on her lips as two pools of mercury gleamed in the moonlight.  
“My name is Kikka and I have been watching you. You peak my curiosity for more reasons than you could ever imagine. Tell me young one what do you think of your own heritage? What is your honest opinion on what you are without the poisonous words of venomous vipers that have lost their fangs and only have their words?”  
Inuyasha knit his brow together before bowing his head as he crossed his arms letting his bangs shadow his eyes from view. That was the first time someone had ever directed such a question at him and to be honest he didn’t know the answer. Once upon a time ago when his mother was still alive and would tell him stories of the great dog demon he would feel a swell of pride to be the son of someone so great. He was just as proud to have been born from his mother a mortal woman who had captured the heart of said dog demon.  
Yet now he couldn’t say with pride that he was born a half-demon and cherished both his bloodlines. He had seen too many evils spawned from the depths of the soul from both races for his mere existence. One hating his mortal weakness and the other fearing his demonic strength, a never ending battle between the two the two species who at the base levels hated him for the same reason. His strength be it lack thereof or more than what should be considered possible. It was an immensely cruel and selfish reason for hating a child one who could not control what they were born as.  
As he lifted his head to respond a shrill voice yelling his name echoed through the forest causing many of the slumbering animals to flutter and scurry from their hiding places to escape what was coming. Inuyasha watched the running critters with longing in his eyes wishing that he too could escape from the terrors of the woman who was trudging through the forest like a petulant child looking for him.  
Just as he pulled himself to his feet a young teen pushed her way through the forest with a scowl marring her face and her cheeks puffed out with her bottom lip turned down in a pout. Her fists were balled next to her short green skirt that fluttered dangerously in the wind as her arms were taunt and shaking from the exertion as her shoulders strained with her fury. Her black hair fluttered over her white and green sailor suit as her brown eyes bore down on him as if just her look could burn him.  
“What do you want Kagome? I’m not in the mood to deal with another one of your misplaced tantrums so make it quick.”  
Kagomes nostrils flared at Inuyashas monotonous response. To her it was as if he was saying nonverbally that she wasn’t even worth the effort to add emotions to his words. This made her fury fume even further as she stomped over to him gritting her teeth.  
“Is it so wrong to be worried?! You just suddenly left the camp and didn’t come back for hours and yet here you are sitting on your lazy ass and have the gall to say I’m having a misplaced tantrum!”  
She stomped her foot several times as if to hammer home the point which caused Inuyashas on fury to bubble to the surface and his hackles to bristle as he let out a low growl. This barely registered to the young girl who just flared her nostrils in response to Inuyashas furious glare as if he had no right to be mad at her.  
“You trying to say I’m the one having the tantrum?! Listen here wench I wasn’t the one who slammed someone a foot into the dirt just because they were going to go for a walk and POSSIBLY catch some dinner for the night. I’m not the one who ignored even the beginning of an explanation before letting my temper get the best of me and drop the one person who could protect me against a hoard of demons. Pull your head out of your ass Kagome you are NOT in your era, you’re in a time where demons run wild and feast upon beings far stronger than you so suck it up and stop with your little tantrums and listen to me already!”  
By the end of his rant Kagome’s bangs were covering her eyes as her whole body shook with barely controlled rage. Inuyasha just continued to watch her with eyes filled with a mixture of anger, hurt, and betrayal knowing full well what was to come. He knew that there was no way that Kagome would take his words at face value and reassess how she has been treating him but damn did it feel good to finally get it all off his chest and out in the open. Meer moments later her head shot up with angry tears blazing in her eyes as her mouth twisted into a snarl before letting loose a torrent of his most dreaded word.  
“Inuyasha, SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit Sit, Sit, SIT!”  
He breathed in deep as he felt the beads around his neck heat up with each command turning a blazing red color before finally dragging him down into the cold dirt floor of the forest creating a good foot deep crater. He stayed there as he listened to Kagome breath heavily before turning around with a humph screwing her nose to the air like a little princess and stomping off back to camp as she tossed back a snide comment about manners.  
Waiting a good half hour Inuyasha stayed in the dirt his head just barely lifted from its suffocating soil trap so he could breathe as pure unadulterated hatred and humiliation burned at the edges of his eyes and deep within his heart and soul. He could feel the years of abuse, torment, ignorance burning and digging deeper into his chest like a heated knife. It plunged in deep and ruthless as the tip scratched against something dark and tainted locked in the deepest depths of his soul where not even he had explored.  
“You know one of these days I am going to rip that woman’s tongue out and shove it down her throat. What a cruel and inhumane way to subdue someone, not even most demons would use something as disgusting as those beads.”  
Inuyashas head jerked up and out of the dirt to see Kikka standing right in front of him her liquid mercury eyes hardening into a steely gray as she stared at the empty space where Kagome once was. An annoyed clicking sound vibrated from the metallic tail wrapped around her waist as it hummed, shivered and twisted in pure annoyance. It was evident that the strange demoness loathed the young miko girl and he was starting to think that maybe the feeling was mutual.  
Huffing Inuyasha pulled himself from his crater and slipped into a seated position as he slipped his arm into his blood red sleeves his face a neutral mask. His downy silver ears twitched with the sounds of the forest as he observed the woman standing before him. After what seemed like forever she gave him a smirk before bending down and with one finger gently tugged the beads away from his chest.  
“You know I can remove these accursed things for you but there is a price to everything one that I would be more than willing to collect at a later date. So what do you say I.n.u.y.a.s.h.a?”  
Inuyashas eyes widened at the prospect of getting rid of the damned beads yet a small voice in the back of his head whispered some small tendrils of hope that Kagome would sooth and stop abusing her power over him. Not to mention the prospect of possibly owing this strange woman a favor just didn’t quite sit well with him. He didn’t know her well enough to know for certain that she wouldn’t abuse the favor. Shaking his head he stood up from his position on the ground and dusted off his backside before responding.  
“Thanks but no thanks. Right now it’d cause more problems than fix and I really don’t want to hear that wench go off the deep end. My ears are already on the brink of bleeding thanks to her shrill yelling.”  
Kikka gave a light smirk as she bowed her head slightly and moved to the side with one of her arms splayed out in the direction that Kagome had left.  
“There will come a day that you come to me to remove those disgusting things from your person and when that day comes I will be there. Just a pleasant warning to you my dear Inuyasha, those beads are attached to your youki as you must have realized by now. Thus it has some annoying and adverse effects on your hidden youkai nature.”  
Kikka’s voice disappeared on the wind as she slowly flitted away like fog in the night her metallic eyes gleaming in knowledge. Inuyasha just watched as she left his ears twitching in slight annoyance at her parting words. Sighing and shaking his head he plastered his usual scowl on his face as he trudged through the forest following the scent of his pack.  
It took him a matter of minutes to finally make it to where his group was sitting around a camp fire making food. As he exited the tree line a young man with black haired, which was tied in a small pony tail at the base of his neck with dark eyes in a purple and blue outfit looked up. He had a kind smile plastered on his face and rosary beads wrapped around his right hand which was starting to roam a little to close to the hind quarters of the young woman next to him.  
The woman sitting to his right was wearing full black and pink body armor with her long hair tied up into a high pony tail as a twin tailed yellow and black fire cat sat on her lap with a large boomerang like weapon sat behind her. A shiver passed through her as the monks hand finally landed home and groped her behind bringing her to a full swing as she smacked the man across the face.  
“Seriously Miroku must you grope me every chance you get?!”  
Miroku rubbed his now red cheek with his left hand as he held up his right hand allowing it to twitch playfully in the air. His face was twisted into a look of play as he closed his eyes giving a small laugh to the young woman.  
“I’m sorry lady Sango but it is the hand, it is cursed I’m afraid thus it loves to venture to parts it shouldn’t.”  
Sango just rolled her eyes and continued to stroke the fur of the fire cat snuggled against her lap as a small bouncing redheaded boy jumped from person to person like a little ball of energy. The boy had pointed ears and a bright red fluffy tail with a pair fox feet that acted like springs when he jumped.  
Inuyasha directed his scowl at the young boy before bopping him on the head in annoyance causing the young fox kit to whine as his fluffy tail twitched and his small hands gripped his head.  
“Kagome Inuyasha’s being mean to me again!”  
Kagome still furious about their supposed chat earlier as she turned to him and gave a curt sit causing Inuyasha to plummet to the ground once more. A very colorful array of curses muffled out of Inuyashas mouth as he face planted while the young fox kit hopped on his head to rub in his misery.  
“Shippo it would be best to get off of Inuyasha so he could recover and Lady Kagome I know you see it fit to keep a good. . . reign on Inuyasha but one should not abuse the power given to oneself lest they wish to feel the wrath of the deity that deemed them worthy to hold such grace in the first place.”  
Miroku reached out and plucked Shippo from atop of Inuyashas head before settling the young kit into his lap as Sango spoke up.  
“Miroku is right Kagome. You should let your anger get the best of you. Besides the way demons are raised is far different from humans. Who knows what the repercussions of spoiling Shippo like you do could have on the poor child in the future.”  
Kagome huffed and gave the sweetest smile she could possible muster to her two friends as she looked down at the wide eyed Shippo.  
“Oh nonsense you two he is only a child and will not stand by and have Inuyasha abuse him out of his own frustration. He acts like an uncivilized animal and needs to be kept in check and taught a lesson about humility.”  
With that she turned back to finishing her meal as Inuyasha let out an almost inaudible growl as once again that dark twisting mass locked deep within his soul bubbled slightly to the surface before slinking back into hiding. Inuyasha could feel the strange substance but couldn’t quite place where he had felt it before so just shrugged it off.  
He had felt the dark substance twirling and twining with his soul ever since Kagome had released him from his holy prison pinned to the Goshinboku. It was the same day that had gifted him with the accursed beads currently sealed around his neck and tossed him on this quest with the strange miko for the sacred jewel shards which was all her fault as well. The sacred jewel, an all powerful jewel that taints the souls of the ones who seek its power.  
Inuyasha had once quested for the jewel to turn into a full blooded demon to end the tormenting and gain power and strength. Yet his first love had betrayed him, sealed him and was cremated with the jewel in hand only to have the jewel be born in her reincarnation. The same woman who currently constantly betrayed his feelings and spurned him with each sit command. The very same woman who with the help of a sacred arrow shattered the jewel into hundreds of shards that spread across the world to god who knows where.  
Pulling himself up from the ground once more Inuyasha scowled at Kagome his eyes blazing with hurt as he jumped up into a tree. Settling into his perch to watch over everyone like a good little ‘pet’ and settled in for the night. He was quickly losing his hot headed persona finding it becoming more cumbersome to maintain than not. He settled back listening to the group chatter below his ears twitching to every sound as he drifted into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that there everyone is chapter two I noticed that Inuyasha is a little OOC here but how could you not be with Kagomes constant abuse of the beads? I mean seriously I'm surprised he didn't become like this in the anime but whatever. Hope you all enjoy and hope its not to confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that my dear friends was the prologue. Chapter two will by a time jump I will be jumbled and probably not follow the story line of the anime or manga since it has literally been over ten years since I watched the show. God I feel old saying that but seriously! Look forward to more and please read my other works. I will be updating the other two soon and posting the first chapter of the fourth story. I'm debating on weather or not I'm going to do another D-gray man fic or get my blasted obsession of m-preg link from legends of Zelda out of my head. I have a scary obsession with m-preg so yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
